


Reaction

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: Every action has an equal and opposite reaction. Or so goes Newton's third law of motion...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://rainbowfilling.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://rainbowfilling.livejournal.com/)**rainbowfilling** , for the prompt No reaction.

Sho was getting really frustrated. He was tired and worn out. He needed a break but a break was not something he'd be getting any soon, not with the filming of Kazoku Game still on-going. Its been a long stretch of activities for Sho, from the Nazodi movie last year, to the concerts, kamisama no karute 2 filming, his solo variety filming, and no Kazoku Game… of course not forgetting his weekly News Zero. Its not like he hasn’t been this busy before, he's a professional who's been in the entertainment industry for what? 16, 17 years now? What was really frustrating him was the lack of attention from that one person in Arashi.

 

It was part of his new year's resolution. Ohno had promised himself, and his fans (or at least, listeners of Arashi Discovery) that he would step up on making his art pieces in 2013. And step up he did. Since the ending of HnA Ohno is once again the most free member of them all. And without HnA he has even more spare time then before. From finishing up his long abandoned art pieces to making clay sculptures and models… Ohno relished every minute of it. Unlike Sho who just couldn’t sit still, Ohno was most delighted to spend his time quietly in his room, making art. The only downside, is that once Ohno starts making art, everything else (except work, which he has little of) is neglected. Even his lover.

 

And that was how Sho ended up feeling completely neglected and frustrated by the lack of response from Ohno.

\------------------------

"Satoshi, are you free now? Can I come over for a drink?" Sho asked.

"No I'm busy making my clay models, I gotta hang up now! Else the clay might dry out before I'm done… sorry!" Ohno replied.

\------------------------

S: "Satoshi, care to have dinner together after VSA filming?"  
O: "…"  
S: "Satoshi…"  
O: "…" (still no reaction!)  
S: "Satoshi!"  
O: "… ah sorry you were saying?"  
S: "Satoshi? Are you alright?"  
O: "Ah sorry I was just thinking about how to decorate my figurine… do you think I should make hats for my figurines? Or should I try something different? What else can I put on their heads besides hats?"  
S: "…"

\------------------------

"Satoshi! I'm been trying to call you for the past two hours! Where have you been?"

"Ah sorry I ran out of silicone and had to rush out to Shibuya and Shinjuku to get it! I have to rush and finish it now otherwise my mould would be ruined!"

\------------------------

Time and time again… Sho was ignored. The last straw came one morning when Sho was listening to Arashi Discovery on the radio and Ohno talked about how he invited Jun over to his house one evening and then had dinner together. Sho would have banged his head on the wall in frustration if he wasn’t driving the car. 'So now even J is closer to leader than I am… so much so for our special relationship…'

 

It was the day of VS Arashi filming, and the second time that Sho would appear on the guest team. And so begins Sho's Operation: Get Ohno's Attention. It started from before the filming started. In the greenroom Sho subtlety suggested that Ohno should be the MC for the day since he got dunked in black powder a while back for not speaking up. Therefore they should give leader more chances to speak up, he reasoned. All throughout recording Sho kept his eyes on Ohno, be it while watching through the screen or directly looking at leader… Even going as far as to whine on national TV, like he always does in private with Ohno. 'There's no way Ohno's going to miss this one!'

 

In the end it was J who reproached Sho.

"What's with the whiny baby Sakurai today?" Jun asked. "I know you are desperate to win, but whining on the show like a spoilt brat? That's so unbecoming!"

Sho could only sigh in defeat. Was it really over between them? He's tried so much, so much and yet there's been completely no reaction from Ohno!

 

Time files when you are busy. In the blink of an eye, Sho's drama filming had ended. Sho had just finished giving his ending speech to the staff and bade them farewell when his phone rang. Leader. Surprised, Sho picked up the phone.

"Sho-kun omedetou! You worked hard on your drama!"

"Ah… yes… I just finished, how did you know I've finished?"

"You wouldn’t pick up the phone otherwise would you?" Ohno replied sheepishly.

"Ah true but…"

"Eh Sho-kun…?"

"Yes?"

"Say… would you be… erm… free to erm… come over to my house? I've ordered some food and we can have a drink together after dinner…"

"…Eh?… Ya… sure! I'm love to come over!"

 

Sho was taken aback by Ohno's sudden invitation. Even though he was really glad for the invitation, he had no idea what to make of it. After all he'd been given the cold shoulder for four months already…

It was evening by the time Sho reached Ohno's house. Ohno greeted him with a hug, an atmosphere of awkwardness hang about the house. After staring at each over other the dining table for 5 minutes, Ohno finally decided to make a move.

"Ne Sho-kun… would you like to… see my art room?"

"Eh sure…"

With that both men proceeded to Ohno's art room. The room itself was as messy as ever. Art pieces laid out against the wall, and several decorated resin figurines were placed next to the window. In the centre though, there was a drawing on the easel, covered with a piece of cloth.

"What's this?" Sho asked, curiosity increasing.

"Go ahead and open it…"

 

It was a fairly huge painting. A smile formed on Sho's lips the moment he saw the painting.

"What's this!" He said, breaking out into burst of laughter.

Even Ohno couldn’t restrain himself anymore and burst out laughing. Leaning against a wall of a huge safe was Yoshimoto, Sho's character is Kazoku Game. Sho's beautiful face and evil smile was pictured perfectly, as with Yoshimoto's trademark oversized coat and brown leather sling bag. In the background, Enomoto was watching Yoshimoto in his trademark red sweater and specs, while doing his trademark pose.

"Hahahaha just how did you come up with this!!! Why is Enomoto stalking Yoshimoto?"

Both of them were starting to get a stomachache from laughing.

"So is this why you've been avoiding me all this while?" Ohno didn’t reply but only burst into more fits of laughter.

"It's for you Sho…" Ohno said after recovering from laughing too much while bringing down the painting from the easel.

"Shall we have dinner now? Even though its probably cold…" Sho gave Ohno a quick peak on the cheeks.

"It's fine as long as I'm eating with you leader."


End file.
